Purple Hills & Britney Spears & FABULOUUSS!
by Salty-Irish-Dog
Summary: Legolas a goth. Merry & Pip...the usual. Aragorn a drunken idiot. Gimli, Frodo & Sam are gay. they go to a concert & blah! R & R please!
1. Default Chapter

*~* Purple hills & Britney Spears *~*  
  
'Ive been so places..ive seen so many faces..but nothing compares to these blue & yellow purple hills' sang Pippin drunkily. Merry & Pip sat on a bench at some random bar...both drunk of their asses. 'Did you know that pink kitties go meow meow meow meow meow me want meow mix NOW BITCH?!' asked Merry. 'No i did not.Where is everyone?'said Pip. ' I dunnnnnooooo' answered Merry. Then they saw a tall black-ish figure moving towards them. 'Micheal Jackson?' asked Pip. 'No! Hes is a she & she is white' said Merry. They both looked closer. 'Holy hell! Its Legolas!' they said in a cheezy chourus.   
  
'Yeah yeah.'   
  
'How come you are wearing all black but your hair is still blonde?'  
  
'YOU think I would dye my beautiful hair? Dumbasses!!!'   
  
'O well...come drink with us!'  
  
Legolas sat down & swallowed some ale. 'That tasted...odd.' 'Yeah its SPECIAL ale,' said Pip. 'Can i call you Pimpin?' asked Legolas. 'OK!' said Pip. Frodo suddenly ran up. 'What are you fools doing? You cant get drunk now!' he said. 'SHUDUP!...hey did you know that you have a fro?' said Merry. 'BLAH!' yelled Frodo. 'Wow! He just looked liked Bilbo when he got all evil in the lord of the rings movie...that movie sucked!' said Pip. 'Pimpin! We ARE in the lord of the rings movies!' said Legolas. 'OOOOH!That makes sense...with the giant Tree...i though i was...on SOMETHING'said Pip. 'But my name was Dominic Mohoaganonanaogonan' said Merry. 'Yeah thats what they WANT you to think' said Legolas. Both hobbits nodded.   
  
Frodo wondered outside. 'Hey Frodo!' said Sam in a sultry voice. 'Sam! Theres a barn over there...with hay! Come on!' said Frodo. Ok then they go to the barn...& lets say...they 'RING DESTROY' ok?  
  
Aragorn ran into the random bar. 'Ale!' He said to Pip. 'But that ones mine!' He grabbed his ale & buried it under his cloak, 'MINE!' 'We wantsss it,yess precioussss,yesss,' said Aragorn.  
  
Gimli walked into the random bar. 'LEGOLAS!' he said. 'Aw shit!' Legolas jumped out of his seat & tried to run but Gimli jumped onto him. 'NO!' he yelled. Gimli began to kiss Legolas. 'FREEDOOOOOOOOOOM!'  
  
Aragorn raised his sword & was going ot strike Pip for his ale. 'ALE!' said Bregeduur. Aragorn dropped his sword & ran to the ale. 'More!' She gave him more. 'More!!!' She gave him a whole barrel. ' Yesssss preciousssss,yessss,' he hissed. 'How odd' said Merry sipping at his ale.   
  
Legolas pulled out his fine Elven blades & struck Gimli. 'DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!' he yelled. Gimli,however, was now dead, thank god a.k.a my father.   
  
But Gimli got up & pulled something out of his ass. 'Look! I gots tickets to a Britney Spears concert!' 'A what? Who?' said Legolas. 'Shes some bitch who thinks her hair is prettier than yours,' said Pip. 'BITCH! LET US GO!'  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Pippin, Merry & Gimli randomly appeared at a random Britney Spears concert. 'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY,' said Gimli. Merry & Pip ran to a near by food cart & killed the guy running it & ate all teh food. Aragorn started killing preppies & others for ale. Legolas jumped up on the stage & began chasing Britney around. She screeched loudly until Legolas chopped her head off. 'I feel soooo dam accomplished!' said Legolas. 'Gimli cried & the others went back to the bar. 'A lament for Britney!' said Gimli. 'Ah SHUT THE FUCK UP!!' said Legolas sounding like Ozzy Osbourne. 'WoW! That chick you killed had some really really really man - made purple hills...they were scary!' said Pip. 'Yes! But all is well!' said Merry. Aragorn, Legolas, Merry & Pip made a toast to the death of the their least favourite pop star & Gimli cried. 'A toast to my hair being prettier!' said Legolas. ' A toast to shrooms!' said Merry. 'A toast to foods!' said Pip. 'Ag...ger ga-ba go ga bla cheee chheee dooby da. Scooby DOOBIE do!' said Aragorn. 'Did you say...DOOBIE!' asked Merry & Pip in a cheezy chourus.   
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Like? i can make more....i just need comments & if you have an idea....let me know & i will make it in here  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. FABULOUS!

*~*~*  
Peoples..me & my friends created FABULOUS randomly ,mine!  
*~*~*   
  
FABULOUs  
The Elf & the two high hobbits rested on a couch watching MTV. 'Who? What?BITCH! She THINKS shes prettier than me!Now she will die!' Yelled Legolas. 'Wow! Look! Pink bunnies EVEERYWHERE!' said Merry. 'NO! There are rainbows!' said Pip. Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!' they both said. Legolas disappeared but then reappeared on TV. He killed Jessica Simpson & Carson Daly. 'DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE FUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! SuckERs!' he yelled while chasing people around with his elven blades. 'No!' cried Gimli 'Not that pop princess too!'   
A knocking was heard at the door. Gimli answered it. 'FAB-U-LOOOUUUS!' said the person. 'Who are you?' demanded Legolas. 'Well,' he started in a very gay voice,' im simply FABULOUS! Percy FABULOUS!' said Percy. He walked into the house with a pomerpoodle. 'This is FiFi FABULOOUUUS,' he said. ' O- MY- GOD! This house needs a total make ooovvverrr! Its NOT FABULOUS! OOOOOO MY GOD! What shampoo do you use? You have such FABULOOOUUUSS hair!' 'Its....something,' answered Legolas. Percy pulled a random camera out of his ass. 'Alright FABULOUSES! Picture time!' He said. Everyone get together for a picture. 'ICK! You guys need a FABULOUS makeover by ME! But first take a bath!' said Percy. Percy then lit up this small cig & it rested between his pointer & middle finger & his other fingers stuck out real gaily. Camera in one hand. cig in the other,dog at feet & a weird hairstyle - the fellowahip wondered. 'Could he be gay?' 'OH SOO FABULOUS!' he said. A repeated knocking was heard at the door. Slowly it grew harder & pissier. ' Just a minute!' said Percy. He walked gaily over to the door & opened it. 'O MY GOD! GRANNY FABULLOUUUSS!' said Percy. 'Eh! Its Granny Fabulous in da house! Remember everyone Grannys next CD comes out on the 25th! BUY IT NOOOWWW!' said Granny. Naturally, she was old wrinkled & in an automatic wheelchair. 'Where did you find her?' asked Pippin poking her with a stick until she got all evil ike Bilbo. 'O whoooo knows! She was rapping on the street & i saw suck talent in her! O my god!' answered Percy. Granny wheeled over to Frodo. 'NYAH!' She grabbed his ring & used her automatic wheel hcair to scarm. She went about 1 mile per hour. 'You cant get me sonny! HEHEHEHEH!' She said. Then she hit Aragorn. She hit him repeatedly. 'Get out of my way sonny! Hey...is that..BEER?!' 'Why,yes. It is my friend!' said Aragorn. 'You just became my new best friend sonny!Show Granny where to get the beer!' Aragorn showed her & they got drunk together. 'Granny! No you arent allowd to have beer!' said another random gay guy. 'O MY GOD! Everyone say hi to Fabio Fabulous!' said Percy. 'Hi! I was famous until no one liked my butter commercials. They said i needed to go see this person,' said Fabio holding up a little note. 'THE RAPIST?' said Merry. 'O you silly goose! It says therapist!' said Percy. 'Now lets all eat nice food!'  
Pippin & Merry had shrooms & everyhint they could get their hands on. Legolas joined Merry & Pippin. Aragorn & Granny had peanuts & Beer. Fabio, Percy & Gimli had a nice meal. 'Bow a petit!' said Percy. 'RAPE TIT?!" yelled Merry & Pip. 


End file.
